Schlacht von Kaiserslautern (1793)
Treffen bei Kaiserslautern. frame|link=Plan von der Schlacht von Kaiserslautern (1793)|Plan der am 28ten -- 29ten -- u 30 Novemb. 1793 zwischen einem Preuss. Sächs. und Französischen Heer bey Kayserslautern vorgefallen Bataille. Der 28. November 1793. Der Herzog von Braunschweig fand sich durch verschiedene Umstände veranlasst, die Truppen am Schlusse des Feldzugs 1793 in Cantonirungsquartiere aus Frankreich zurückzuführen. Die Franzosen folgten dem rückziehenden Heere auf dem Fusse. Der Herzog ging bis hinter die Lauter, zog seine Hauptmacht bei Kaiserslautern zusammen, und erwartete in einer vortrefflichen Stellung den Feind. Am 28. brach die Mosel-Armee von Hoche geführt aus dem Gebürge 50,000 Franzosen mit 400 Canonen gegen 32,000 Preussen und Sachsen mit 200 Canonen. In einem 3tägigen fürchterlichen Kampfe entbrannte hier ein merkwürdiger Wettstreit von kriegerischer Weisheit und Muth. Die Schlacht bestand aus einer Menge einzelner Angriffe auf die unzugänglichsten Punkte. Berge, Schluchten, Wälder, Moräste waren keine Hindernisse für die Franzosen. Aber ihre Wuth brach sich an dem kalten Muth der Deutschen. Braunschweig und Kalkreuth trafen überall treffliche Anstalten, und begegneten überall schnell den rasenden Angriffen der wüthenden Republikaner. Nach unglücklichen Anstrengungen, welche sie auf allen Punkten der Stellung mit beispielloser Kühnheit wagten, und drey Tage lang unaufhörlich wiederholten, mussten sie endlich, nachdem 8000 von ihnen als ein vergebliches Opfer theils gefallen, theils verwundet waren, am Ende des 3. weichen. Ihre Niederlage würde weit grösser geworden seyn, wenn sie kräftig verfolgt worden wären. Allein Braunschweigs Truppen waren, und durch Mangel an Lebensmitteln zu erschöpft, und Ruhe ihnen unentbehrlich. Sie hatten 1200 Mann verloren. Der Herzog liess sie Cantonirungs-Quartiere zwischen Lautern und Otternberg beziehen, und die eingenommene Stellung noch mehr befestigen. Außerordentliche Beilage. zum 147. Stück der Königl. privilegirten Berlinischen Zeitung von 1793. Berlin, den 7. December. Gestern Abend zwischen 7 und 8 Uhr überbrachte dem Königl. Hofe der von Sr. Hochfürstl. Durchl., dem regierenden Herrn Herzog von Braunschweig als Kourier abgefertigte Königl. Lieut. und Inspekt. Adjutant Sr. Excell. des Herrn Generallieutenants von Kalckreuth, Herr von Zieten, unter Vorteilung von 20 blasenden Postillons, die frohe Nachricht von einem unter Anführung Sr. Hochfürstl. Durchlaucht des regierenden Herrn Herzogs von Braunschweig bei Hohenlautern erfochtenen glorreichen Siege. Die nähern Umstände werden künftig gemeldet werden. Schluß des Briefs eines deutschen Offiziers über die Schlacht bey Lautern. 1793. :: (Man sehe No. I. nach.) Am 23. November marschirte die ganze Armee in die Cantonnirungsquartiere bey Kayserslautern und den 25sten darauf in der Nacht um 1 Uhr wurden wir durch 3 Kanonenschüsse und 3 brennende Fanale aus unsern Cantonnirungsquartieren abgerufen und wir rückten in die feste Position bey Kayserslautern, wo wir sogleich unsere Zelter aufschlugen. Den 28sten früh erhielten wir Befehl, die Zelter abzubrechen und die Equipage 4 Stunden weit zurück zu schicken, das Corps mußte aber ins Gewehr treten. Der Feind rückte wirklich mit einer Armee von 50 bis 60,000 Mann an, warf das Szekulische Corps über den Haufen, vertrieb die bey Vogelwehe stehenden Infanterievorposten und besetzte den vor unserer Fronte liegenden Wald. Unsere Position war folgende. Die Armee campirte in zwey Treffen und zwar im ersten das Garde-Grenadier-Bataillon von Rodich, die Regimenter Prinz Heinrich, Herzog von Braunschweig, von Kalkstein, von Knobelsdorf, von Kunitzky, von Vittinghof. Cavallerie: Dragoner von Lottum, Leib-Carrabiniers, Dragoner von Voß, Husaren von Golz und Husaren von Eben. Im zweyten Treffen, Infanterie: Regiment von Crousatz, die sächsischen Bataillons Prinz Gotha, Prinz Clemens, Prinz Anton, Churfürst und die Grenadiere Christiani. Cavallerie: die sächsische Carrabiniers, die sächsische Dragoner von Curland, die preußischen Cürassiere von Borstel. Die Position formirte einen halben Mond, der rechte Flügel appuyirte sich an Moorlautern und der linke dehnte sich über Kayserslautern hinaus an einen Wald. Diese Stadt lag vor der Fronte des linken Flügels; mitten vor der Fronte lag eine Anhöhe, auf welcher eine Redoute, die Galgenschanze genannt, erbaut war, die das ganze Terrain und den vor ihr liegende Wald bestrich; der rechte Flügel des ersten Treffens war mit einem Retrenchement versehen, und dieses sowol, als die vorerwähnte Galgenschanze, ingleichen alle bey ihr herumliegenden Avenüen waren mit einer zahlreichen schweren Artillerie und mit den sächsischen Granatstücken garnirt, die alle den Paß best eichen konnten, welcher von Landstuhl durch den Wald nach Kayserslautern führt. Auf dem rechten Flügel des ersten Treffens lag eine Redoute No. 1 ohnweit Mohrlautern, die das ganze vor dieser Fronte liegende Terrain, so wie die Defileen von Sambach und Otterbach beherrschte. Auf dem linken Flügel des ersten Treffens lag ebenfalls eine Redoute, No. 3. die Kayserslautern und das ganze vorliegende Terrain dominirte und im zweyten Treffen lag noch eine Redoute, die sowol die Defilees von Mohrlautern, als Mohrlautern selbst und das ganze Feld umher rasent bestrich. Das war die Position, in welcher die vereinigte Armee stand, und in welcher es der Feind wagte sie anzugreifen. Es war den andern Morgen früh 9 Uhr, als der Feind seine Attake äusserst lebhaft auf unser Centrum oder vielmehr auf die obgedachte Galgenredoute unternahm, ob er schon recht gut wußte, daß er schlechterdings unmöglich war, diesen Paß zu forciren. Seine Absicht aber war, und glauben zu machen, daß es wirklich sein Ernst sey, daselbst durchzubrechen, damit wir unsern rechten Flügel schwächen und aus selbigen Truppen nach der Galgenschanze schicken sollten. Allein der Herzog von Braunschweig zu groß, zu durchschauend, kannte seine Position, ihre Stärke und Schwäche genau, und war zu großer Feldherr, als daß er sich durch diese gemeine List hätte verführen lassen sollen; es blieb alles, wie es war, und statt den rechten Flügel zu schwächen, verstärkte er ihn vielmehr durch die Garde und das Regiment Prinz Heinrich, an deren Stelle die beyden Bataillons Prinz Clements und Gotha rückten. Die Kanonade und das kleine jedoch einzelne Gewehrfeuer dauerte bis Nachmittags 2 Uhr in der Gegend der Galgenschanze. Um diese Zeit war es, als die eigentliche wirkliche Attake auf unsern rechten Flügel bey dem Dorfe Mohrlautern ihren Anfang nahm. Nie kann eine Kanonade in einer Bataille stärker gewesen seyn; es war als wenn die Erde, Feuer spie und ich schwöre Ihnen zu, daß immer 12 Kugeln zu gleicher Zeit geflogen kamen. Und so gieng es eine ganze Stunde ununterbrochen fort. endlich brach nun feindliche Infanterie auf den Defileen zwischen Sambach und Otterbach hervor, hierdurch gerieth die ganze Linke in das kleine Gewehrfeuer, welches zwar kein reguläres Peletonfeuer, jedoch einem immerwährenden dumpfen Donner ähnlich war, unter welchen sich die Kanonenschüsse als Schläge markirten. Zwey volle Stunden dauerte dieses mörderische Feuer. Während desselben ließ der Herzog von Braunschweig die Dragoner von Kurland die feindliche Cavallerie attakiren, diese war aber den Dragonern, die durch Commandos und Detaschements äusserst schwach an Zahl waren, zu sehr überlegen, und schloß sie fast ganz ein, allein die sächsischen Carabiniers kamen diesen in allen Kriegen so seht ausgezeichneten Regimente zu Hülfe, auch rückte das Bataillon Churfürst zum Soutien an. Kaum sah die feindliche Cavallerie letzteres anrücken, so ergriff sie die Flucht. Jetzt fiel es einem Theil der feindlichen Infanterie ein, die Redoute Nro. 1 zu stürmen, die ihnen gewaltigen Schaden that, allein der brave preussische Officier, welcher in der Schanze commandirte, zog sich mit seiner Mannschaft aus der Schanze heraus, gab eine einzige Generalsalve und gieng selbst mit gefällten Bajonet auf den Feind los und nöthigte ihn solchergestalt zur Flucht. Nachdem die Kanonade über 3 volle Stunden und das kleine Gewehrfeuer länger als zwey Stunden gedauert, der Sturm auf die Schanze abgeschlagen war und sich der Tag zu Ende neigte, fieng der Feind zu retiriren an. Dieses that sein linker Flügel zuerst. sobald der rechte Flügel der preussischen Linie dieß sahe machte er eine Achtel-Schwenkung lings und verfolgte ihn. Der Feind stürzte sich in die obgedachten Defileen und Precipien und überließ uns das Schlachtfeld mit allen den schauderhaften Todtenopfern, die an vielen Orten dreyfach über einander lagen. Die Armee blieb die Nacht hindurch unter dem Gewehr und wir hatten bereits die zweyte Nacht Bivouac; Kayserslautern mußte Branntewein und Brod liefern. Der Feind hatte sich nicht weiter, als bis auf die Höhen diesseits der Lauter zurückgezogen, und zeigte also deutlich, daß er den folgenden Morgen seinen Angriff wiederholen würde. Er avancirte in dieser Nacht seine Batterien auf sehr vortheilhafte Anhöhen und kaum war der Tag angebrochen, so griff er von neuem an. Die entsetzlichste Kanonade machte den Anfang, die wo möglich noch stärker als die gestrige war. Da es schien, als wolle er eine Diversion machen, und mit einem Theil der Cavallerie bey Mohrlautern durch ein Defilee gehen, so erhielt der Obriste von Wiedemann Befehl, mit dem rechten Flügel des Bataillons Prinz Clemens das Defilee von Mohrlautern, und mit dem ganzen Bataillon Gotha das Dorf Mohrlautern selbst, zu besetzen. Dieses Dorf lag just in der Schußlinie der großen feindlichen Batterie, und halten sie es für keine Windbeuteley, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, daß in Zeit von anderthalb Stunden über 8 bis 900 Kanonenkugeln neben, mitten und hinter dem Bataillon fielen und doch hatte es, welche fast unglaublich scheinen wird, nur zwey Verwundete, wovon einem der linke Arm und dem zweyten das rechte Bein weggeschossen war. Das Gefecht bey Bissingen und die Kanonade bey Mohrlautern werden ewig unwidersprechliche Beweise der Standhaftigkeit und Bravour dieser Sachsen seyn. Jedoch wieder zur Sache. Die Kanonade hatte ohngefehr anderthalb Stunden gedauert, als die feindliche Infanterie abermals aus den Defileen von Sambach und Otterbach hervorkamen, und mit dem kleinen Gewehre zu chargiren anfiengen. Allein der gestrige Tag war ihnen noch in zu frischen Andenken, sie sahen ihre Mitbrüder noch Haufenweis vor sich liegen, und besonders hatte sich ihrer Officiere, von welchen den Tag vorher eine ziemliche Anzahl geblieben war, eine panische Furcht bemächtigt, so daß die ganze Infanterie gar keinen Trieb empfand, das Schicksal ihrer Kameraden zu theilen. Deßhalb gab sie zwar einige Salven, giengen aber schlechterdings nicht weiter vorwärts. Während dieses Feuers erhielt ich einen Auftrag an den Grafen von Kalkreuth, den ich beym dritten Bataillon vom rechten Flügel, welches in vollem Feuer stand und zwar noch gesund antraf; aber kaum bin ich von ihm weg, so wurde er von einer gesprungenen Granade an der Schulter blessirt. Was dies für ein Schrecken für uns alle war, können Sie sich denken, da wir diesen vortreflichen Mann unbegrenzt lieben und ehren. Dies war aber auch das letzte, denn der Oberste von Szekuly spielte dem Feinde den bösesten Streich, der sich denken ließ. Er kam nemlich der großen feindlichen Batterie in Rücken, die über Hals und Kopf retiriren und dem Obristen eine schwere Kanone überlassen mußte. Sobald dies geschehen, machte die französische Armee ihre Retraite. Sie retirirte von beyden Flügeln nach der Mitte und so wie ihre Bataillons abbrachen, deckte sie jedesmal ihre Cavallerie. Dies geschah Mittags, ohngefehr 12 Uhr. Um diese Retraite noch mehr zu decken, attakirte der Feind von neuen die Galgen Redoute und alle an und in diesen Wald stehenden Bataillons. Dies war die Ursache, daß Clemens und das Bataillon Prinz Gothe augenblicklich in ihre verlassene Positionen an der Garde ihre Stelle rücken mußten. Allein es war weiter von keinen Folgen, als daß der Feind nur noch mehr Leute verlor. Und hier war es, wo ich den Herzog von Braunschweig als den bravsten Herrn zum zweyten Mal erblickte. Er setzte sich nehmlich an die Spitze der Husaren, und verfolgte den Feind, während daß unzählige Kugeln um sein Haupt flogen. Das erste mal sah ich ihn, während des entsetzlichsten Kanonenfeuers an der Linie vom linken Flügel heraufgesprengt kommen, und den Leuten zurufen: Kinder! legt euch doch nieder, und springt erst auf, wenn ihr den Feind kommen sehet! Und hier hatte der Herzog vollkommen Recht, es giengen durch die feindlichen Granaden und Kartätschen eine Menge Leute verloren, die sich nicht wieder wehren konnten und keine Beschäftigung hatten, mithin war es besser, die Leute lagen und wurden erhalten, als daß sie unnütze aufrecht standen und todgeschossen wurden. Die Bataille war nun complett gewonnen, der Feind total geschlagen, und er hatte an Todten, Blessirten und Gefangenen über fünfhalbtausend Mann verloren. Der feindliche General Launois ( den man ganz falsch für den General Kellermann ausgiebt) schoß sich eine Kugel durch den Kopf, und sagte: da ich so unglücklich bin und voraussehe, daß der Convent mir den Kopf abschlagen wird; so ist es besser ich tödte mich selbst, ehe ich auf dem Schaffot sterbe. Den andern Morgen schossen wir Victorie! stimmten: Herr Gott dich loben wir! mit Musik an und die Armee rief: Es lebe der König von Preußen und den Herzog von Braunschweig! Wir blieben hierauf noch 2 Nächte im Lager stehen, und da wir keine Zelter hatten, indem unsere Equipage noch 5 Stunden weiter, mithin 9 Stunden weit zurückgegangen war, so brachten wir auch diese 2 Nächte am Wachtfeuer zu und hatten also en Suire, 5 Nächte Bironac, der rauhen und nassen Witterung ohngeachtet, wie sie am Ende des Monats November ist und seyn kann. Wir haben des Feindes Kriegscasse, lauter Assignate, und über 300 Wagens erbeutet. Kurz unser Sieg ist brillant. Heute gehet ein fliegendes Gerücht, daß Wurmser vorgestern die Franzosen ebenfalls geschlagen. Drey Tage lang mußten die Bauern die Todten begraben, die zu 12 und 15 in ein Loch geworfen wurden. Gott, was ist ein Schlachtfeld für ein Schauspiel! Der Prinz Friedrich, zweyter Sohn des Herzogs von Braunschweig, welcher als Major beym Regiment von Kalkstein stehet, sagte nach der Schlacht vor der Front zu seinem Bataillon: Pursche! Heute habe ichs gesehen, wahrlich mein Vater ist ein braver Mann, und so einer will ich auch werden! -- Ich auch kann die außerordentliche Bravour dieses Herrn nicht vergessen! Quellen und Literatur. *Historischer Militair-Almanach des 16. 17. 18. und 19. Jahrhunderts. Mit besonderer Hinsicht auf das letztere, und den oesterreichischen Kaiserstaat. Mit 15 Portraits, für Freunde der neueren und neuesten Kriegsgeschichte von Johann Ritter von Rittersberg. Prag bei C. W. Enders 1825. *Königl. privilegirte Berlinische Zeitung. Von Staats- und gelehrten Sachen. Im Verlage der Vossischen Buchhandlung. 147sten Stück. Sonnabends, den 7ten December 1793. *Fliegende Blätter. Dem französischen Krieg und dem Revolutionswesen unsrer Zeiten gewidmet. Januar 1794. Kaiserslautern Kategorie: Jahr 1793 17931128